Jealous Fox
by Smittydahur99
Summary: Nanami goes out to the market for Tomoe and comes home with an uninvited stray. What happens when this animal becomes the center of the Kami's attention. Is Tomoe...Jealous? He tried to do what? Rated M for SmUt ScEnE. Enjoy! Tell me what you think! This is a draft, so, please be gentle, senpai :)
1. Jealous Fox

Hey, guys! I decided to write this little short about Kamisama Kiss! I love this Manga series and am still reading it! (:

There is a bit of smut in this one., so bear with me please lol. I hope you like it!

Jealous Fox

Nanami pushed her arms above her head as she stretched with a groan. The tense muscles in her back finally loosening. She picked up the two grocery bags she had sat on the side walk and began her journey home once more. The sunset led her way as she walked down the familiar pathway.

"Let's see," she mumbled as she checked the list in her hand. "I got all of the vegetables and meats that Tomoe wrote down. I bought coffee and a new sweat shirt. That should be it, right?" she asked herself.

Before she could stuff the note into her pocket, she tripped on something. Her face and nose buried into the dirt with a loud "oomph!" Nanami sat up and looked down to see a light gray cat sitting at her feet. With no collar and no people around, she wondered who would abandon it in such a place. It slowly stood and began to limp towards her. The small, chubby cat licked her face twice before turning to limp away.

"Awe! Kitty! Wait up!" she called to the small creature. Abandoning her bags, she dashed to catch it. It stopped and looked up to her. She knelt down beside it and picked it up, cradling it in her arms.

The cat purred into her warmth and nestled its head onto her chest. Nanami smiled and shifted slightly, reaching into one of her bags and pulling out the sweater. She carefully folded it slightly so that she could tie the sleeves above her head and place the cat on the torso of the sweat shirt. When she was satisfied with her work, she picked up her bags and headed towards the shrine.

Treading up the stairs, she huffed as she reached the top step, her home in sight. Nanami looked down to the chubby cat who had fallen asleep against her. The stars were bright and shining above her head. She looked up to the crescent moon above. Sighing, she resumed her walk to the front door. As she reached out to open it, it was quickly shoved open.

"Tomoe," she whispered, peering into his fierce gaze.

"You're late," he huffed as he turned from the door, allowing her to pass through before closing it. He came around and grabbed the two bags from her. "What took you so- why is there a mangey cat on you?" he asked, unamused.

"This little guy ran out in front of me when I was walking home," she said as she reached down to pet it. "I think I hurt it since it started to walk away limping."

"You should have left it alone. You already have the snake and the monkey to worry about," he told her as he headed to the kitchen.

"And an angry fox, too," she added quietly.

"Lady Nanami! Welcome home!" Kotetsu greeted.

"How was your trip to town?" Onikiri asked.

"It was fine," she smiled as the two spirits hugged her legs.

"Nanami! I was so worried!"

"Nanami!" Mamoru and Mizuki whined as they pounced onto her, squishing the cat beneath their arms. A large hiss was heard, and Nanami reached down to pet the cat once more.

"Why do you have a cat?" Mizuki asked.

"Do you not like me anymore, Nanami?" Mamoru asked with small tears forming in his dark eyes.

"He's hurt, and I wanted to take care of him is all," she assured. She reached forward to pet Mamoru's head before transformed into a small monkey. "I love you, Mamoru. So, don't worry," she smiled at the small monkey on her shoulder.

As the two were distracted, Mizuki stole a glance towards the quiet fox. Tomoe stood in the kitchen, sorting through the groceries that Nanami had brought home. His tensed features made his movements seem rigid. Smirking, he walked towards the other familiar. Mizuki reached into one of the bags, pulling ramen off of the top and handing it to Tomoe.

"What's has you so angry, dear Tomoe," he spoke smoothly, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Do not stick your nose into places it doesn't belong, snake," Tomoe bit. The fox glared at him for a moment before stealing a glance at Nanami.

She had untied the sweater from her shoulder and placed the cat in her lap. She sat on the floor as she petted the chubby, fuzzy little creature. Its paws stretched as he got comfortable on her thighs. Its claws had latched onto her skirt and began to pull it up slightly as he laid down. Opening its eyes for a mere moment to look in Tomoe's direction.

Tomoe's tail began to flop against the wall as he stood still. Veins popped out from his forehead as he turned to his work. His tail swaying and hitting things. The angry banging caused Onikiri and Kotetsu to float to his direction.

"Master Tomoe, is something the matter?" Onikiri asked, floating near his head.

"It's like he's teasing me," Tomoe muttered to himself, one of his fangs peered from his lips.

"Who is?" Kotetsu asked.

"Nothing," he grumbled in response as he turned to his previous task.

"Our poor fox is a bit jealous of our new visitor," Mizuki chuckled to himself.

Nanami excused herself before she moved into her room and placed the gray cat on her futon. She rushed into her bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. Placing it beside the neko, she sat down onto the covers and pulled her hair up. As she moved to open the case, the cat had moved to once again sit in her lap. He looked up to her and let out a small meow. Nanami smiled before rubbing its chin, earning a slight purr.

"I'm sorry about hurting you earlier," she told the small animal as she pulled out a few bandage wraps. "I should have paid better attention to where I was going, but this should fix you up for now," she said as she clasped her hands together. The cat purred against her arms and nestled back into her lap. She began to pet it once more.

"You know, I have the perfect name for you," she whispered. "Miru, to see," she smiled. "Since I didn't see you then."

Tomoe listened from the outside of Nanami's room to all the affection this new stray was getting from his lady and mistress. He grumbled to himself before peaking inside and watching them. The cat had the gall to lay on her delicate, porcelain legs like it was actually worth something. The fox didn't miss the sounds of content that spewed from the cat's throat. Purring as Nanami's soft fingers brushed against gray fur. Mamoru curled against her chin as he settled into her neck. Nanami relaxed against the covers of her bed as the two animals curled into her warmth.

Tomoe was furious. If Nanami was to be petting anyone with her divine hands, it should be him. Her most loyal familiar. Not some stray from the streets. Seething, he met the green eyes of the stray, swearing to himself that he saw the cat smirking, the fox stood. Tomoe didn't like the eerie feeling the cat was letting off. He placed a gentle hand on the door that led to her room, but stopped. What would she think if he barged in, claiming that the cat, of all things, was dangerous? Turning from the door, he headed back to the kitchen where he began to cook dinner for the lady of the house.

As the dinner preparations came to an end, there was a sudden scream from the opposite end of the shrine.

"Nanami!?" Tomoe shouted as she dropped his utensils. He ran down the hall followed by Mizuki and the two shrine spirits. When the group reached Nanami's door, they saw Nanami sitting behind the human form of Mamoru, a golden barrier against evil surrounded them. Her room was now open to the outside, pieces of wall continued to crumble. She was holding her arm, blood threaded between her fingers.

"It was that cat," Mamoru said as he turned, "He's a wild yokai!"

"I should have noticed something was off about him," Nanami grumbled. "He shifted into a human form and cut my arm. He started trying to drink my blood. Talk about weird," she sighed.

"Thank goodness you're both okay," Mizuki said as he came closer to her, grasping her arm.

"We have the first aid kit," the two spirits said as they floated into the room and picked it up from the floor.

"Thank you, guys," she smiled. Mizuki took some bandages and wrapped her wound after dressing it. Nanami touched the bandages before glancing back to the hole in her wall. Her fox familiar hadn't moved since he arrived.

"Tomoe?" she asked as she stood, walking towards him.

"Dammit!" he shouted as he slammed a fist into the wall, sending splinters flying. "This is all my fault. I should have said something when I felt something was off," he muttered as he fell to his knees, placing his hands on the ground.

"Tomoe?" she asked, leaning town to touch his head. "Mizuki, Onikiri, Kotetsu, Mamoru, will you guys give us a moment?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, lady Nanami," Onikiri stated as she floated away, followed by the other members of the shrine. Nanami pulled Tomoe inside her room and shut the door, kneeling in front of each other.

"You got hurt because of my foolishness," he told her. Nanami squatted down to his face and pulled his chin to make eye contact.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you for this, Tomoe," Nanami assured. "Talk to me."

"There is nothing more to say," he spat, angry with himself as he turned away from her doe eyes. "You should punish me for my flaw."

"Tomoe," she groaned, "look at me." She commanded. Tomoe sighed before turning to meet her intense look. "Now, tell me what you mean. You thought something was dangerous about that cat I brought home?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" she asked, concerned.

"It doesn't matter," he said as he moved to stand. Nanami stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Let go," he muttered, knowing he could break free at any moment.

"Tomoe?" she asked, tightening her grip.

When the fox showed no sign of sitting, she yanked his wrist. Not expecting the sudden move, Tomoe fell to the ground. His head landed safely in Nanami's lap. Startled for a moment, he began to flee. Before he could, a pair of soft hands curled into his hair. His eyes trailed upwards to Nanami's soft features.

"Now tell me what is bothering you so much," she whispered, as she softly scratched behind one of his ears.

"Nngh-n-nothing is b-bothering me," he blushed at the mispronunciation of his words. This was not how he was supposed to act. The soft rumbling from his chest went unnoticed by only him.

"Tomoe, are you purring?" she asked with a slight chuckle. Embarrassment flooding his head, he attempted to role away from his lady, but to no avail.

"I'm not letting you go until you talk to me, Tomoe," she laughed. She began to make soothing circles on the back of his head.

"I-," he trailed. "I was irritated," he admitted.

"But why?" She asked.

"I was irritated because of that damn street cat, alright?" he blurted out as he sat up and turned to face her. "I barely got to speak to you once you arrived. You were petting that damn animal and allowing his filth to sully your divine hands. It took you…" he grumbled. Nanami stared at him for a moment before putting a hand over her lips, stifling her laugher. "What's so funny!" he shouted.

"Tomoe, come back here," she cooed as she patted her lap. He looked to her face with a twitching eye before slowly turning so that he could rest the back of his head on her clothed thighs, nestling into her warmth. "You know, Tomoe," she cooed as she moved some of the silk hair from his face, "If you had wanted me to pet you, all you had to do is ask me," she admitted honestly.

"What?" he breathed, shock and embarrassment flooded his features. "That's not what I-"

She laughed and answered his first question by leaning down to gently kiss his forehead. Tomoe's eyes grew wide as a gasp escaped his lips. She leaned back up and began to softly scratch behind his ears once more. He hadn't been held so gently before. One of her hands trailed down to his neck and began to massage circles into the tense muscle. He looked up to his kami and relished in kind look in her soft eyes.

"Rest for a bit," she told him. Tomoe purred softly into her touch. He reached up to grab her wounded arm, pulling it away from his ears and closer to his face.

"You were hurt because of my foolishness, Nanami," he sighed to himself.

"I can handle a few scratches," she chuckled. "I know if I am ever in trouble, you will be there to save me," She paused. "But you should know that I can handle myself sometimes, too."

"You… don't need me," he blinked, stating rather than asking.

"I do, always have needed you," she answered honestly.

"But-"

"No buts, Tomoe. Whether you are my familiar or not, I need you in my life. You've been the one constant thing in my life for the past couple years," she admitted. "You don't doubt your Kami, do you?"

"No," he answered truthfully, still holding her arm. He pulled it closer to his face so that he could kiss the bandaged wound, earning a gasp from the woman behind him. "Nanami?" he asked.

"Yes, Tomoe?" she answered sweetly.

"Would you permit this familiar to bring you your dinner? I could feed you if you want since you are injured," he offered.

"That isn't necessary," she replied, shifting so that she could stand, only to be stopped by her fox. She looked to his eyes that were shaded by his bangs.

"Let me," he whispered. "Rely on me," he whimpered slightly, catching her tender gaze. Nanami nodded her head, allowing Tomoe to stand.

Nanami retreated to her futon that had been cluttered from the remains of her wall. Closing her bedroom door, she turned to examine the damaged wall. She closed her eyes and focused intently on to the damaged area. Perking slightly when the pieces slowly began to glow and reform. Smiling as the wall began to take shape, she walked forward, placing her hands on the wall. Once the wall had completely reformed, a voice from behind startled her.

"I didn't know you were able to do that," Tomoe mused.

"Oh," she stuttered, "you were watching?" Tomoe walked forward after closing her door behind him. He sat beside her in front of her futon.

"You truly are an amazing kami," he admitted softly. "I brought your food," he said as he turned to it, pulling it into his lap.

"I can feed myself," she insisted. Tomoe ignored her and carefully grasped a spoon from the tray.

"Close your eyes," he told her as he gathered some of the warm soup onto the spoon.

"Why?" she asked.

"Trust me," he insisted, looking into her eyes pleadingly.

Nanami sighed and did as she was told. The sudden surprise of warm silverware pressed against her lips brought her into a trace. Tomoe was feeding her. The simple gesture was something she would treasure. She pursed her lips slightly as another cooled spoon of soup was pressed to her lips. She moaned at the warm feeling rushing down her throat. She would always be grateful that her fox was such a great cook. Another spoon was pressed her lips and gently taken away. When Tomoe suddenly stopped feeding her, she wondered.

"Tomoe?" she asked, still having her eyes closed. "Are you-"

Nanami's sentence was cut short by a pair of soft lips pressing against her own. Her eyes shooting open in surprise, she found her self lost in a deep purple. The food long forgotten was pushed aside. Tomoe moved so that he was flush against her, pulling her chest against his own. Nanami felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as Tomoe cupped her neck gently, craning her so that she was even closer, her scent filling the room. The fox yokai felt himself losing control quickly. The warmth and tenderness of his kami was overwhelming. Nanami slowly pulled away from the kiss, blushing as she looked into the lidded pools of lavender.

"Tomoe…" she trailed.

"I'm sorry, Nanami. I should have asked your permission first. If you-" he was cut short by her lips pressing against his own.

It was the familiar's turn to be shocked. Tomoe felt himself going lax in her embrace. A sudden heat enveloped his form, encouraging him to push the kami onto the floor. He followed his instincts and pinned her onto the futon beneath him with no signs of hesitation from either of them. Nanami looked up to him with slightly parted, kiss-swollen lips. With animalistic instincts taking over, he pushed himself flush against her once more, his arousal growing quickly. Nanami blushed brightly before she was pulled into another kiss. Pushing herself onto her elbows, Nanami attempted to deepen the kiss, pressing her lips passionately against his. She ever so slightly licked the bottom of Tomoe's lip asking for entrance. Tomoe stopped for a moment, feeling her gentle menstruations. She continued her gentle assault on his bottom lip, earning a groan from the familiar. Suddenly, he broke the kiss, looking down to his kami desperately.

"N-Nanami," he panted, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "P-please…"

"What is it, Tomoe?" she asked, running her hands along his sides before holding him.

"If this keeps up," he said through pants, "I-I'll end up claiming you…as my own," he threatened, showing his intent by moving his bulge against her thigh, his fangs protruding from his lips. Nanami gasped her hands fell slightly, before she could respond, her door was flung open. Tomoe was tackled away from the kami.

"Tomoe! What the hell do you think you are doing to Nanami?!" Mizuki shrieked, pinning him to the ground. The snake turned to his mistress, "Are you alright?" he asked behind him.

"Stupid snake, like I would ever do anything to hurt her," Tomoe growled, flipping Mizuki off of him. He was slightly grateful the snake barged in. His body tingled as the heat continued to swell inside of him, he looked up to Nanami.

"You're the stupid one, Tomoe," Mizuki shouted. "She is our lady and mistress, not your lover!"

"Boys, there's no need to-"

"Tsk, snake," Tomoe bit as he seethed. "Excuse me, Nanami, but I will return to my quarters now. I will take your dishes to the wash," he spoke quickly as he grabbed the various items and fled the room followed by Mizuki. The two walked into the kitchen where the rest of the group was seated.

"Where is Nanami?" Mamoru asked as he reverted to his human, child-like state.

"She is in her room, resting," Mizuki returned, sitting beside the two shrine spirits.

"You left her alone?" The chimp panicked, eyes growing wide.

"What are you saying?" Tomoe asked.

"The cat yokai!" He shouted. "He wanted-"

"AHHH!" The sudden feminine shout interrupted the group. The two familiars dashed back to Nanami's room only to find the wall in pieces and the Kami missing.

"This is your fault, snake!" Tomoe shouted. "If you hadn't burst in, I could have been in here to protect her!"

"If I hadn't come in, you would have been having sex with her!" he shouted in return.

"She would have been safer!" The fox defended.

"That's unlikely," the snake muttered.

"Now isn't the time to be arguing!" Onikiri shouted.

"We have to find that yokai!" Mamoru shouted.

"You stay here, I will go after her," Mizuki stated.

"Like hell you will," Tomoe commanded. "I will go after her; you clean the shrine and watch for any more signs of that vermin yokai."

"Hurry, Tomoe," Mamoru whined. Tomoe dashed from the shrine, following his Kami's trail and going into the woods. He dashed around in the dark area. His claws burned. He commanded his fox fires to go and search for Nanami while also using them to light the darkened area.

"TOMOE!" a sudden shout from Nanami rung through the forest.

"Nanami! Nanami, I'm coming!" he shouted, running in the direction of the shout. His fox fires led the way through the forest.

"Tomoe don't come any closer!" she shouted.

"Why not?" he growled, running even faster until he was ten feet from the kami and the yokai. Nanami had been pinned to a rock by the yokai. The cat yokai snickered. His long gray hair swirled around his partially nude form. He merely wore black pants. His torso bare and scratched. His fangs bared.

"Come any closer, and I'll tear her to shreds," the yokai snarled. Tomoe growled in return.

"Get your hands off of me," Nanami shouted.

"I can't do that now, Nanami," the yokai purred, licking Nanami's neck. "You gave me a name, and now all I see is you. I need to feel you, taste you, and obtain you," he purred into her ear.

"I just tried to take care of you, I didn't want this in return," Nanami shouted.

"That's too bad," he murmured before biting Nanami's neck sharply. The kami's body suddenly fell limp. "It seems I must get rid of this fox before I can claim you as mine." Tomoe scoffed at the cat.

"Clearly you are not on my level," Tomoe purred. "I suggest you start begging now." He said as he bared his fox fire.

"I don't need to be to defeat you. You see, you're going to submit and tell Nanami you don't want her. Then, I'm going to beat your ass and you're going to let it happen," Miru smiled.

"How the hell do you think that's going to happen?" Tomoe growled. Suddenly Nanami groaned in pain.

"That bite mark on her neck that I gave her has a toxin in it. It will remain in her body for three hours, and that's plenty of time for me to kill her with it, and if you don't want that, I suggest you start talking.

"Damn you," Tomoe grit his teeth. Nanami suddenly shouted in pain.

"Tell her you don't need her, mean it, convince me!" he cackled.

"Nanami, I…" he started, feeling helpless. Nanami's groans became louder. "I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS HUMAN!" he shouted, panting as he finished.

"Now I get to kick your ass," he mused. "Don't fight back, or I'll kill her." The cat yokai walked over to the fox with a criminal smile. Tomoe took a moment and paused, looking at his beloved Kami on the ground, feeling utterly helpless. What more could he do for her than accept whatever beating came his way? He looked up and saw the cat yokai coming closer, his scarred body and sharp claws glistened in the darkness of the forest.

By no means was this yokai stronger than Tomoe, and he knew that, but if Tomoe fought back, Nanami may die. If he didn't, Nanami would be lost to the cat. Snarling, Tomoe hung his head in defeat. The cat yokai snickered before casting a lightning bolt from his hand into Tomoe's midsection, blood pooled around the wound as Tomoe covered it with a snarl.

"Good choice," he mused before he unleashed an arsenal of attacks, slashing, bruising, and breaking on Tomoe's body. Tomoe groaned, but held it in. He constantly glanced to Nanami to see if she was in pain. "Pay attention fox," the cat chuckled, catching Tomoe's attention while preparing a larger bolt, "this is the last time you'll see her face."

"N-Nanami…" he breathed.

"Think again, you, petty cat!" Nanami shouted before wrapping her arms around the cat's torso.

"HUH?" He shouted, clawing at her arms, "let go of me!"

"Purify!" she shouted as a golden light surrounded the two of them. The light brightened the whole forest as if it were dawn. As it faded away, Nanami held a normal gray cat in her arms with fur that looked like black pants. Tomoe stood, carefully and walked towards his goddess and managed to catch her right before she fell. The cat rolled from her arms, unconscious onto the ground.

"Nanami, are you alright?" he asked carefully, brushing a hair from her face.

"That took more of my power than I thought it would, but he shouldn't be a threat to us any longer," she smiled. "Thanks for saving me, Tomoe."

"You are wrong," he whispered, his bangs covering his tired eyes. "Once again I have failed-"

Nanami cut off his words with a swift and simple kiss. Breaking away, she pressed her forehead to his as she held his cheek in her hand. Tomoe's eyes grew wide as he felt himself begin to tremble.

"I'm safe now," she whispered to him as she dropped her hand from his face. Tomoe hiccupped before clutching Nanami tightly to himself as he openly began to sob.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" he cried, hugging her even tighter as she rubbed comforting circles on his back. "I'm so sorry! I'll never let this happen again."

"I'm fine, Tomoe," she called. "Don't worry, its alright now." She attempted to break from his hold, but he merely held onto her more tightly. "Tomoe? You're still bleeding, let me-"

"I love you," he interrupted. She stopped before carefully looking into his tear-filled eyes.

"What?" she whispered, clutching the fabric of his sleeves.

"I love you," he told her again, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Tomoe, I…" she lost her voice as she leaned into his touch, tears falling from her eyes. She shut them tightly before saying, "I love you, too!"

Tomoe smiled before capturing her lips with his once more, silencing her tears. In that moment, all of the hurt, fear, and rationality left them. They were merely two beings who only knew one another. The fox wrapped himself around the kami, bathing in all of her, her beauty, her scent, her warmth, her. Nanami relished in the attention, filling her senses with Tomoe's presence. Air became an issue, and the two parted, resting glistening foreheads on one another.

"Nanami," seemingly the only thing Tomoe could say or think of at the moment. He paused for a moment before looking to his midsection where Nanami's hand rested. She closed her eyes and a smaller, golden light appeared below her hand. "What are you-"

"Shh," she whispered. The light became brighter before slowly dulling and disappearing completely.

"I'm healed?" he asked. The dull ache he felt earlier was gone. Nanami smiled at him before beginning to fall, the smile never leaving her face. "Nanami?" he asked as he caught her. "Nanami, wake up!" he shouted, cradling her. He picked her up as he stood, tucking her into the safety of his arms before dashing through the forest, back to the shrine. 'Always thinking of everyone but herself, using the rest of her powers to heal an injury that would have healed in a few days, Nanami. Why would you do something so reckless?' he panicked in his mind.

Finally spotting the light of their shrine, he was relieved to see Mizuki waiting at the door. The snake pushed the door open as the shrine spirits lead Tomoe to a prepared room. Tomoe laid Nanami down on a futon where Mamoru, Onikiri, and Kotetsu began to care for the goddess.

"What happened?" Mizuki asked.

"That cat yokai, she purified it until it became a normal cat," he answered. Mizuki felt a chill run down his spine.

"When did she become so powerful?" the snake asked.

"Who knows?" The fox returned. "She's certainly more powerful than you and I combined."

"Agreed," Mizuki smiled. "At least you got her back safely."

"She will be fine," Onikiri spoke.

"Indeed, she will probably wake up soon. She needs time to rest and recover her powers," Kotetsu added.

"Very well," Mizuki replied. "Let us take our leave, Tomoe will watch over her." The fox nodded as the group left the room. Tomoe closed the door behind the group. He shed his burned and bloody outfit before laying beside Nanami in a pair of pants. He covered the kami to her chin with a warm blanket and placed a refreshed cold cloth on her forehead. Carefully, he placed his arm across her chest, pulling himself closer to him. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"I'm so glad that you are safe," he whispered before surrendering to blissful sleep.

[INSERT SMUT] :)

This was just a snippet I wrote a LONG time ago when I had first watched the series. If you guys decide that you want a smut scene, I will write one! Sorry for any errors. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. SMUT

Some of you guys were asking me for more of this story, so I decided to post! WARNING: Graphic sexual content. Read at your own risk!

Jealous Fox pt 2

Nanami awoke in the middle of the night to a wonderful warmth, covering her entire body. She opened her eyes and noticed the bright moon outside. Turning her gaze to her side, she spotted her familiar, curled around her, legs entangled with her own. Tomoe's eyes were closed and his breathing was even. The kami blushed, brushing hair from his face to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Tomoe grunted in his sleep, shifting into the tender touch. He rolled, wrapping his arms around Nanami and pulling her closer, hiding his face in her neck. This sudden movement caused the familiar's clothes to shift and loosen from his body. Nanami chuckled softly, wrapping her own arms around his torso. She planted sweet kisses to Tomoe's exposed collar, caressing his skin with her delicate lips.

"Hah," he panted in his sleep, unconsciously pressing closer to her. 'Such adorable reactions,' Nanami thought to herself. She placed a warm hand underneath the layers of Tomoe's cloths, tracing his abs around to his shoulder blades. She began to place more, longer kisses to the exposed skin, taking in as much of the fox as she could.

"Ngh," he sighed, shifting. "Nana…mi…" he whispered. The kami blushed; was he dreaming about her? Regaining her composure, she pressed herself closer, wrapping herself in his warmth when suddenly she felt something press against her inner thigh. She looked the fox over and realized he was still asleep, but he unconsciously began to seek out friction between Nanami and himself. The goddess bit her lip as she slowly reached down further, brushing the tips of her fingers against his pelvic bone. Tomoe gasped, jerking into the fingers. Nanami braced herself as she pushed past the confines of fabric and found what she had been looking for.

Nanami carefully wrapped delicate fingers around the hardening appendage. She pushed and pulled against the heated flesh as she kissed his neck once more. She trailed tender kisses to his ear where she whispered

"Tomoe." The fox began to stir, a groan escaping his lips as his eyes began to flutter open. Nanami looked into purple eyes seductively before capturing unexpecting lips in a soft kiss, stilling her movement. Once she and Tomoe parted, she pushed and pulled swiftly against his length, watching his reaction.

"Ngh-! Nanami," he panted, resting his forehead against her own. "What a way to wake up," he commented lightly. The goddess hummed, moving her hand a bit faster, earning small cries of pleasure from the fox. "Hah-ah!" he panted, halting her movements by grabbing her wrist.

"Tomoe," she gasped before the fox pinned her to the floor, hands above her head. He shed his clothes, tossing them to the side. He made quick work of her outfit, unfolding and pushing it away. Soon, the only offending garments were her matching pink panties and bra. Tomoe ground his clothed, throbbing need against her supple thigh before trailing sharp nails down her side. He kissed her deeply before trailing his tongue to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He ever so slightly bit down and sucked on the skin, earning a gasp from his mistress.

"Nanami," he hummed, trailing his tongue down her chest and closer to her clothed breasts. He kissed the exposed skin before reaching behind her to undo the article so that he could discard it. He stared down to her with hungry eyes, lust coiling. He leaned down to capture her lips in another kiss while a hand cupped one of her soft breasts. He shifted his gaze to the other, bringing tender kisses down to the exposed flesh. Kneading and pinching the skin, Tomoe relished in the cries that escaped his mistress.

"T-Tomoe," she called. He looked to her panting, red face as he was pulled back down into a sloppy, needy kiss. He inwardly chuckled; his mistress had been reduced to a moaning puddle.

"Nanami, have you ever…" he trailed, cupping her face with a free hand.

"No, this is my first," she answered, "but I'm so happy that its with you."

"As am I," he smiled, kissing her swollen lips as a wondering hand made its way inside the confines of her wet, pink panties. She gasped into the kiss; her body twitched as he rubbed gentle fingers against her most intimate parts before sliding a slick finger inside of her wet cavern.

"Ah-hah-ah!" she cried, breaking away from the kiss. She clutched his shoulders, hiding her face as best as she could.

"Nanami," he called, the unspoken request was answered as she revealed her sweat-stricken, blush-covered face. He planted a kiss to her forehead before returning to the mark he had left on her collar. He sucked and nipped at the skin as his fingers slid in and out. The sounds coming from his mistress only encouraged him.

"Tomoe," she begged, grasping his shoulders as best as she could. "That's enough, please," she begged. The fox nodded before shedding the last of their garments. He shifted so that he rested between her spread thighs. He leaned over her, looking over her face.

"Are you sure, Nanami?" he asked. "I won't be able to hold myself back."

"Then, don't hold back, Tomoe," she smiled, any feeling of hesitance or nerves left his body as he stared at that smile. He leaned forward, lining his aching need with her entrance. The tip slowly pushed past the tight walls of her feminine need before pausing. He laced his fingers with hers and kissed her once more.

"I love you," she spoke softly, touching his cheek.

"I love you, too," he told her before thrusting in all at once.

"HAH!" she cried, clutching the fingers that were interlocked with her own.

"Let me know…" he panted, resting his face in her shoulder, "let me know when its okay…"

"Tomoe," she called after a moment, which seemed like years to the fox familiar. "It's okay, now."

The fox leaned forward, holding her hand as he pulled back to thrust forward, his hips snapping forward in a rapid pace. One of his hands came down to pinch and pull at one of her breasts. He pushed into her quick and hard. He watched her, taking in each of her reactions.

Nanami's eyes were closed, and her mouth was open, pants escaping with each thrust. Her free hand was tangled in the sheet below her while the other held onto Tomoe like a life line. Her pants were becoming more erotic as her body began to thrash around. She grit her teeth as her knuckles became white.

"HAH-AH!" she panted loudly. "T-Tomoe," she cried, "Tomoe!" Her body shook as waves of pleasure washed over her. She opened her eyes, dilated.

"More," she told him, opening her arms. Tomoe pushed himself deeper into her, his face buried in her shoulder as his canines came into play.

"Nanami," he panted, licking the shell of her ear. "I don't know how much longer I-ahh!" he panted.

"Don't stop," she begged, wrapping an arm around his back. Tomoe's thrusts became erratic and quicker, skin slapping against skin echoed in the room.

"Nanami," he panted. "I'm about to-"

"Finish for me," she begged, moving her body to meet his wild movements. The combination of her begging as well as the sounds emitted by his kami was all the encouragement he needed. After a few final thrusts, he stilled inside of her.

"Nanami!" he grunted; tremors racked his body as waves of release flooded his figure. He collapsed on top of her, still holding her hand. Once they climbed down from their high, Tomoe rolled away from her, staring at the ceiling. Nanami snuggled into his side, and the fox only pulled her closer.

Whatever consequences tomorrow would bring, the two of them would face it together, hand in hand.


End file.
